


Павший Лондон

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, Sunless Sea
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Небольшая любовная ода сеттингу.





	Павший Лондон

Мне пора — в три пятнадцать мой поезд на Ад,  
И, боюсь, пропущу файв-о-клок.  
Но теперь я всегда возвращаюсь назад,   
Даже если далёкий Восток  
Или Север меня позовут в долгий путь.  
Мой корабль судьбою ведом —   
Шепчут волны морей: «не забудь, не забудь  
Павший Лондон, единственный дом».

Он сокрыт от жестоких лучей ярких звёзд,   
Даже время идёт стороной.  
Выйдешь в снег — посмотри, из замёрзших он слёз,  
Сквозь туман — забредёшь в мир иной.  
Даже дождь и гроза говорят меж собой,  
Кто услышит — тем прежним не быть,  
И на свет — тот, что память оставит слепой —   
Не смотри, а беги во всю прыть.

Клич валькирий летит с прохудившихся крыш,  
Сдали дьяволы партию в вист,  
И ругается грязно рабочая мышь,  
И в блокноте строчит журналист  
То, что шепчутся кошки: как будто с весны  
На Базаре на тайны налог,  
А бессмертный царь-жрец ловит страшные сны,  
Запирая под крепкий замок.

Я узнал, как пьянит сладкий мёд диких роз  
По ту сторону странных зеркал,  
И я вплёл себя в сети интриг и угроз,  
Вызывая фурор и скандал.  
Павший Лондон — отныне навеки мой дом,  
О иных даже знать не хочу;  
Лишь бы впредь не забыть, лишь бы помнить о том,  
Зажигая седьмую свечу.


End file.
